Turned Towards The Wrong Person
by Kisuka-Yukira
Summary: As the title says, everyone is turned towards the wrong person. Kairi likes Sora, Sora likes Namine, Namine likes Riku, Riku likes Xion, Xion likes Roxas, and Roxas likes Namine. Everything is mixed up but funnily, romatically, & dramatically turns right.
1. Chapter 1

**Turned Towards The Wrong Person**

**Hiya~! This here is my FIRST story, so please don't be harsh! I'm sure my writing skills will keep improving :D ! I'll make the story as interesting as it gets and left with cliffhang-eys! I'm just gonna make sure you guys are curious as to what happens next.. ^.^ **

**CHAPTER ONE: Teeny-weensy Feelings**

**Kairi**

I sighed and lazily slouched down in the seat that was in my boring house. I looked over at the silent blonde, who was holding a small drawing pad with a pencil just staring at the blank page. I looked on over at the raven-haired girl who fiddled with her nails. Finally, somebody decided to say something.

"Aye, Riri, aren't you bored?" Xion asked. I shook my head.

"Haha, no, I'm having lotsa fun, Nio! Of course I'm bored, isn't it obvious we all are?" I playfully replied. She giggled and looked over at Namine, who now closed her drawing pad and tugged it into her shoulder bag. I grinned and sat up.

"We should go to Sora's!" I suggested happily. Xion nodded and we both looked over at Namine.

"You up for it, Nene?" Xion asked. Namine looked at us with and 'isn't-it-obvious?' look. Sora's older sister, Yuffie, could make amazing smoothies. From fruit smoothies to chocolate milkshakes- it was like heaven drinking one made by her. Sora seemed like the luckiest person to come home to amazing beverages. I stood up and skidded towards my front door, with Nene and Nio following. We gave each other those nicknames, that only us three BFFL's called each other. If anyone else did we'd bitch-slap them. Okay, maybe not do THAT but we'd still get back at them! I eagerly turned my doorknob to the outdoor daylight. I took a long, happy breath of the fresh air._ Yes, __**I like Sora**__. I can't wait to see him! He's my best-guy friend, aside from Riku. I'm scared of ever confessing to him.. because I like the way our friendship is right now. If he doesn't feel the same, I can't __**risk losing **__our frienship._ Namine stood beside me and looked up at the sunny sky, shielding her face with her hand. Xion playfully shoved me so she could get out and then looked at me with a 'Whatta hell?' look. I giggled and skipped towards Sora's house, which was right across us. It was either Nene and Nio were to slow, or I was to fas- nahh, they're just slow. I turned around from Sora's yard and lifted and eyebrow. When Nene and Nio finally made it, I gave them a small lecture.

"You guys are so slow! I was only skipping!" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Noooo, you have that all wrong. You're so FAST." Nio replied with a slight snitch.

"Yeeaah, I'll bet 'cause she can't wait to see Sora..!" Nene wiggled her eyebrows. I slightly blushed and turned back to the house.

"Shuttup!" I shouted back hiding my embarassment. I looked up at the door and knocked the special beat that told Sora and his family it was us. Someone opened the door and our eyes were slightly wide looking at the person in front of us. Nene slightly blushed, and I'm sure I did to because he raised and eyebrow at us.

"Oh, uhh, err," I stuttered. Nio laughed and rolled her eyes, looking up at her older cousin, Sora's brother.

"Hi Terra!" she waved her hand at him. _Yep, Terra. He's just so hot. Even though I like Sora, Terra's cuteness could stun a girl. _I shook my head at my thought. _Oh, hush Kairi! Obviously my older sister Aqua has a thing for him! Besides I'm sticking to Sora. But still... he is cute-ish. Ah, whatever, I'll just ignore this. _I got out of the thought when Terra waved his hand in front of me, laughing.

"You back on earth, Kairi?" He laughed. I noticed Nio and Nene were laughing to and I couldn't help myself but laugh to.

"Uh, yeah. I think so," I chuckled and he made room for us to step into the house. I smelled the Sora smell. _Yeah, Sora smells goood._ I giggled and looked over at Yuffie who was now in front of us.

"Hmmm, what can I get for the three cutest girls in the world?" she complimented us.

"Heehee, the usual," Namine said smiling at her. I liked the strawberry-lemonade smoothie, Nio with the watermelon shake, and Nene with the pineapple-mango smoothie.

"Oh, and add in a Sora for the redhead here!" Nio added and chuckled. I blushed like 3 shades of red and they all laughed.

"Alrighty!" Yuffie grinned. Her great mood put a smile on our faces. She looked up at the stairs and yelled out Sora's name before heading into the kitchen to make our smoothies.

**Sora**

I skidded on down the stairs and looked at the three girls who were sitting and the counter stools. I smiled and gave Kairi a friendly hug. I had the feeling that she didn't wanna let go.. but she did. I looked over at Namine. _Her stunning bright blue eyes glowed up the room, and her dazzling light-blonde hair sparkled. She has this amazing personality and is just and awesome but great person. Wait.. what am I thinking. Do I... __**LIKE HER? **_There was only one way to find out now. I gave her a friendly hug and I just didn't wanna let her go, but I had to eventually. _Shit. I do like her. Crap, crap, crap. Wait, isn't liking a person a good thing? No. Not if your cousin likes her too. Damn it. _I looked over at Xion who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ew, I'm related to you. I don't need a hug." Xion stuck her tongue out at me. I made a 'tch' sound and stuck my tongue out back at her.

"The hell..? What are you, eight?" I turned around to look at Terra.

"Oh, shuttup, don't act like you don't have moments like this!" I stated.

"I'm not acting because I never have moments like that anymore," he teased me and walked over to the couch. I sighed and Yuffie had our smoothies ready. I grabbed mines and sat next to Xion, who was already chugging hers down.

**Riku **

"It's ironic how the weekends are always what you look forward to, but they sometimes end up being so boring," I sighed and looked over at Roxas, who's eyes were glued to the T.V. screen. He sighed too and put down the remote, turning off the game.

"I have a feeling going to Sora's house right now is gonna change that," He muttered. I picked up my phone to think of ringing him, but it was useless because he was my neighbor anyways. I stood up and Roxas and I made our way there. Roxas knocked on the door to see Xion open it. Xion slightly gasped a gasp of enlightenment.

"Roxas!" she was happy to see her best friend.

"Xion!" Roxas called out back and they hugged in a we're-hugging-in-a-friendly-but-not-love-way. Xion looked over at me and smiled while waving. I smiled at her. _Xion, she was just so pretty. Her smile was contagious all the time. Yeah, yeah, it's obvious I like her, 'cause I do._

**Xion**

I looked over at Roxas. He smiled a cute smile and laughed a cute laugh. _Like how Kairi likes Sora, I like Roxas. Just scared to admit it- still the same reason as Kairi to Sora. _They stepped in and Kairi and Yuffie jumped up.

"Let's play truth-or-dare!" they shouted excitedly in unison. I gulped, and I heard Roxas and Riku gulp too. I had a feeling something weird would happen.

**Roxas**

I looked at Namine who just nodded. I decided to step into the game too because she did. It was obvious I like her.. Sora and Riku were the only ones that knew. And only because they confiscated sea-salt ice-cream away from me 'till I spilled out the secret.

**Namine**

I nodded at Roxas and turned to Riku. I slightly blushed when he turned to me and I smiled at him then looked away. If I had looked any longer I'd look like a freakin' cherry right now. _Riku, I don't know yet if I can see us two together. _I shrugged off the thought and looked at Kairi, who was eager to start the game. I was nervous, but heck, the game was practically calling out to me.

**So there it is, the first chapter! Boring, much? Ah, well first chapters are always boring. I promise you I'll get more things going soon! :D And ignore it if I have anything wrong. I'm too lazy right now to revise and edit it. I'll try to write the next chapter today... but I'm tired. XD I promise it'll be up by tommorow. PLEASE PLEASE don't leave the story if this chapter is boring. Like I said, I promise you things will definitely get better. Starting next chapter, that is! ^.^ **

**REVIEEWWW PLEEASE ! **

**Constructive Critism only! Don't be Harsh! :) **

**Thanks For Reading! **

**And as for my quote:**

**Don't Judge! :]**

**~Kisuka Yukira **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BACK! And.. I AM A LIAR. Grrrr, I let you down by promising this would be up by the next day. -.- Unfortunately another (STUPID!)person took over the PC and I couldn't write a thing .. Who's that person, you ask? My weirdo little brother =.='. And things have been complicated in my weird life. **

**SOOOO, I'm FINALLY here writing it and hoping that I won't get interrupted again, which is a 0.0001/1,000,000,000 chance. Yeaah :D**

**I'm hoping to write up to the third chapter today, to make it up. Maybe even the fourth... but that's such a little chance once again :(. But be happy this chapter is up! Well, back to where we all left off ;)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: DARE OR DARE?<p>

****-Kairi-****

"Since I'M the one who decided we should play this... ME FIRST!" I narrowed my eyes at everyone sitting around me.

"Alright... soo, pick someone..?" Xion looked over at me with her eyebrows knitted in a curious way. I chuckled and looked over at Roxas. His eyes slightly widened and an evil grin came upon my face. "Aye, Roxas!" I shouted in a whisper. He shook his head and looked back up, as if he was thinking. **This is a chance to figure out if he_ likes_ Xion!** He then looked over at me.

"I don't want to do a dare because of that grin on your face... so truth it is," He muttered. I giggled and looker over at Xion. She gave me a 'DON'T!' look and I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She face-palmed and I looked back at Roxas.

"Would you ever, and you BETTER BE TRUTHFUL, ever, date..." I gave a few seconds before slipping out her name to look at Roxas' slightly worried face. "Would you ever date Xion?" I said it in a simple and straight matter this time. At first he had this worried look, but then he glanced over at Xion, and I SWEAR I saw him smile at the corner of his lip.

**I _swear. How can I imagine something like that?_**

He looked back at me and I waited for his answer.

****-Roxas-****

I looked at Kairi who had this scary grin on her face. **Crap. She picked _me_. **I shook my head when she whispered my name. She looked at me with an expression where I knew that she was waiting for an answer. **With _that_ grin on her face, _hell no way_ I'm picking dare. **"I don't want to do a dare because of that grin on your face... so truth it is," the sentence left my lip in a mutter. I gulped and looked up at her who was about to ask the question. And then, she did.

"Would you ever, and you BETTER BE TRUTHFUL, ever, date...would you ever date Xion?" the words flew out of her mouth and into my mind, over and over again. My eyes widened and I'm sure that I gave a look of shock because my cousin, Sora, slightly elbowed me. I looked at him and sighed. For some reason-_ I really don't know why_- but I glanced over at Xion. **_Would_ I date her?_ Can_ I date her? She's my best friend, so I won't have a problem with that. But, I like...Namine. And if I did that'd make our friendship with Axel akward. In other words- I don't want him to feel like some _third-wheel_. But, to be honest I wouldn't mind it. **Xion was blushing and looking down at her lap, which made me smile slightly. I opened my mouth and the words were released.

"S-sure," I tried to say it but it merely exited my mouth in a puff.

"Hmm?" Kairi cocked her head sideways and I could tell she didn't understand. I took a long breath before opening my mouth again.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have a problem dating her," This time it was said loud and clear by me, and everyone but Riku and Xion dropped their mouths open. **Oh no. I said it. Now what? **Kairi grinned and slouched down into the bean bag.

" 'Kay. That's really all I wanted to hear." she looked over at Xion. Everyone glanced at Xion and she looked up, a bright pink blush across her cheeks.

"W-what are y-you guys looking at...?" she managed to curl her lips into a smile. Sora shrugged and looked over at me, with a scrawny-goofy combination smile.

"Your turn," he said.

****-Riku-****

I stared blankly at Roxas**. Did he _really_ just say that? That he'd _date _Xion? **I shook my head. _**Doesn't he like Namine? **_I pinched myself just to check. Nope, not a dream.

****-Xion-****

I managed to form a smile on my lips, aside from my embarassment as everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't want to make eye contact with Roxas since it might get akward, for both of us, I mean. I exhaled a long breath. **He said that he would date me. Does that mean if I asked he'd say_ yes_? **I giggled at the thought and I could tell Kairi had something in mind. I looked over at her who was smiling while in deep thought. **Oh no... what's she thinking of doing _now_? **I sighed at took a book from the shelf behind me and opened it, pretended to read it just so I was occupied with something so the akwardness between Roxas and I would dissapear for now. **Wait, _for now? _Does that mean the akwardness will come back? Oh, the things I think of. **I smacked my hand against my forehead and looked up to make sure nobody saw that. **Thank Ansem's Sake that Axel wasn't here. If he was he'd embarass us. Or, would he? Yeah... probably, making us sit together and then singing weird child-love songs. Wait a sec, did I just say _'Thank Ansem's Sake'_? Uhh, I'll ignore my weird habit for now. **I looked up from my book and over at Roxas, who was thinking of who he should pick. Before he could look back at me I pretended to drop my book, avoiding eye contact once again.

****-Sora-****

My eyes widened when Roxas said my name. **DID HE JUST PICK _ME_?** He repeated my name again making sure I heard. **HE DID JUST PICK _ME_! **He looked over at me with one eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. I seriously didn't wanna end up in the same situation as him right now, so dare it is.

"Dare," I simply said. **He wouldn't make me do something _that_ awful, right? He's my cousin! He can't torture me! **But then the words just left his mouth.

"Go on a date with Kairi." He smiled and looked over at Kairi, who's eyes were widened. I can't blame her though, my eyes widened too.

"W-what?" was all I could blurt out.

"Go. On. A. Date. With. KAIRIIIIIIIIII," Riku said rolling his eyes, giving me the 'isn't it obvious?' look. The way he lengthened her name made me want to smack the back of his head. _**I knew that. **_I looked back at Kairi who was hiding her face in her hands. She was just as embarassed as me.

****-Namine-** **

I gasped when the word flew out of Roxas' mouth and looked over at Kairi, who was obviously as shocked as she was when her Grandmother died. **Was this a _good or bad_ thing? What if Sora said _no_? Her heart would _crumble_! I can't see my bestfriend suffer like that! **I shot Roxas a deadly glare who simply backed into his seat, obviously scared of my death-glare. I looked over at Xion who was suprised as well. Suprisingly Riku was just calm with this. **_How can he be calm?_ Isn't it akward for you too, thinking you could end up a _third-wheel_? **Riku looked up at me and smiled, as if he read my mind. I opened my mouth to say something, but just looked back at Kairi who now dug her face deep into her hands. She was embarassed all right.

****-Riku-****

**Finally. Maybe a relationship could start. Maybe then our friendship can go back to _normal_. It was_ different_ ever since Kairi liked Sora. _In alot of ways. It was obvious she liked him. But suprisingly Sora, being the clueless goofball he is, he didn't know it. _**But then it hit me. **If he says _no_.. Kairi's gonna be hurt! Sora, you _better_ just go with it... **

****-Random Narrator/Ceiling Voice-****

What will happen next? Will Roxas and Xion consider anything? Will Riku be affected? Will Sora go on the date? Who knows, you'll have to figure out in the next chapter. MUHAHAHA!

REVIEW! :D

NOW THANK YOU FOR MY CURRENT REVIEWERS! Here's a cookie! *Gives Cookie*

Sato Tadashi :

Right, but eventually somebody is gonna like her somehow! *cough*Riku?*cough*

And thank you rushninja ! Yeah positions switch often but it'll all make sense- well at least I try to make sense with it :D

SOOOO till the next chapter! :D *flies away*


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY THERE! Sooo... I'm writing in 3rd person now... cause I suck at first x)**

**And that way I don't have to switch so many friggin positions :D**

**So yeaaahhhhh :3**

* * *

><p>Kairi flinched at Roxas' dare. This was his way of getting back at her? <strong>Well, she did<em> not<em> like it. **This wasn't even_ even._ It was_ beyond_ getting_ even_. It was_ over_. _Over the even._ It crossed the line of even so much, it wasn't deserved to be called_ even_. She buried her face deep into her hands flushed with embarassment, hoping this was all a dream and that she'd wake up back in her house with Namine and Xion beside her. Sora knew this and he honestly felt the same way too. If he said no, even he couldn't stand the burden of ever seeing his best friend offended or hurt. He glared at Roxas with his 'What the HELL man, I'm gonna kill you!' glare and Roxas snickered in satisfaction of getting back at Kairi. There was _no_ way Sora would let Roxas have his way. Roxas probably thought that Sora would say no, and taunt to him about it until his dear grave. And above it all, **it was_ Namine_ who caught his eye.** Sora closed his eyes for a mere few seconds, and when he opened them, it was back to the normal ol' bright, happy yet clueless Sora he was. Roxas frowned in frustration hoping that Sora felt more embarassed than he looked.

"Okay. I'll go on a date with Kairi. There's no problem with it, is there?" He said bubbily with his lips curling into a smile. Kairi pinched herself.** 'No freakin' way this is happening!'** she thought. Xion and Namine gaped in amazement, their mouths dropping open. Roxas sweat dropped. Riku didn't look all so suprised, being the Riku he is. Kairi looked up, her red face darker than her auburn hair. Sora looked over at her and grinned at her with an assuring look in his eyes. Kairi sighed and got back to her normal sitting position, attempting to calm herself so she wasn't as red as the thought she was. Xion grinned an ear-to-ear grin and jumped up in amazement.

"THEN IT SHALL BE! It has been forged! The date shall be a picnic at Radiant Garden park!" she exclaimed without having a though about it. Kairi looked away even more embarassed. Namine mumbled something and grabbed Xion by the wrist only to drag her down harshly. "OW!" Xion fell on her butt and snatched her wrist away from Namine's hard grip, glaring at her. Namine snickered. "Since you're so 'excited' about their date why don't you make a_ double date?_" she smirked gesturing to Roxas. Roxas laughed nervously and Xion blushed, thinking of a comeback.

"Rather, it should become a_ triple_ since_ you're_ so interested as well, Namine," Xion threw back at her pointing to Riku. "Hey Riku, whattya think about going on a d- !" Xion tried to talk but her voice became muffled by an embarassed Namine's hand wrapped tightly to seal Xion mouth. Riku looked up from whatever he was looking at. He seemed to have zoned out completely. "Huh? What happened again? Wait, did someone just say my name?" Riku looked around at everyone, his eyes darting from Xion, to Namine, to Roxas who shrugged whilst chuckling. Xion bit Namine's hand making her yelp and jab away her hand. Xion giggled and looked down and her book, trying not to laugh. Namine rubbed the palm of her hand and looked at Riku who had an eyebrow raised. Namine smiled and shook her head at Riku, who chuckled. Kairi had already grabbed a pillow and hit Xion and Namine with it stunning them from their thoughts.

"Gosh Riri what the hell?" Xion whined. Namine attentively looked up from the ground and kept her attention on Kairi. Kairi simply sighed.

"You guys are freaks. Remind why I'm friends with you again..?" Kairi muttered.

"Enlighten me," Xion grinned.

"You dummy,"

"You slut,"

"You whore,"

"You bitch,"

"You dumbass,"

"You asshat,"

"You douche,"

"Yo-"

"OH shut up already!" Namine had ended the word-fight that could have lasted an eternity. "You guys are the freaks here!" The boys had found this amusing and were currently laughing. Namine responded with an annoyed look, which shut them up. They were trying hard not to laugh, leaving only a few chuckles. Xion and Kairi looked over at Namine and shot back come-backs.

"Nu-uh," Xion stated as if it were a fact.

"Uh-huh" Namine finished.

"Nu-uh!" this time it was Kairi.

"Uh-huh!

"Nu-uh..!" They both said it together this time.

"UH-HUH!" Namine finished the argument. Xion and Kairi laughed, satisfied with what they finally accomplished._ **An annoyed Namine. **_

"You guys are weird, you know that?" Roxas added.

"SHUTUP! Roxas you know nothing!" Kairi retorted.

"Wrong, in fact- he knows_ everything," _Sora stated.

"What's 5x5 Roxas?" Namine asked.

"What! As if I don't know! It's 25, smart one," He answered.

"HA! You _don't _know everything! It took you over 5 seconds to answer!" Xion sputtered.

"There was a timer?" Riku wondered.

"What? It doesn't matter how long it took! What matters is if the answer is right!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then it's wrong," Kairi had an ear-to-ear sarcastic grin on.

"How is that wrong, Kairi?" Roxas said it in a factual tone, not like he was stating a question.

"It just is. 'Cuz you said it," Namine added.

"Yeah...?" Xion looked at Namine with a questioning look. Roxas face-palmed and couldn't help but smile. Sora sighed in the feeling of losing the argument. And Riku... well, Riku is Riku. Not like he had any reaction to this. Nor was he a part of it anyways.

_**BANG! **_Everyone immediately turned their heads towards where the sound came from. The front door had suddenly burst open, but there was no sign of anyone- until voices were heard.

"Stupid, stupid heartless! Why is he- no _it_, following us?" A familiar voice creaked through the open doorway.

"Just SO you know, it's a_ she_!_ She's_ my new _pet,_ stupid!" Another familiar voice was heard.

"A heartless as a pet? YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'm gonna kill this thing!" Exclaimed the other.

"Haha, no-can-do. You_ can't,_ mister I-DON'T-wield-a-_keyblade,_" Even though you couldn't see, you could tell this person was smirking right now. The other groaned in annoyance and they both stepped into the house. The familiar voices were finally known- not that they didn't already know. A bubbily Demyx appeared holding a small shadow heartless with an annoyed Axel.

"AXEL!" Xion jumped up with glee and glomped her best friend like she hadn't seen him in ages.

"Uh, hi?" Axel was smiling already. Xion let go and looked at Demyx before- "AHHHH!" she screamed so loud in the horror of seeing a heartless. Everyone had to cover their ears and they all squinted at the noise- except for Demyx, who was just purely confused.

"Oh, sorry Xion did_ I_ scare you?" Demyx asked. He_ was_ in fact more clueless than Sora. Xion shook her head wildy and stepped back, only to point at the_ thing_ Demyx cradled in his arms. "O-oh, Hearts scared you?" Demyx looked down and the innocent heartless. Xion's eyes widened.

"A pet heartless? Really..!" Xion spat.

"Haha, he even gave it a NAME," Roxas laughed so much, he had to clutch his stomach. Xion frowned and walked up to him so she could smack the back of his head. "Temper issues much?" he mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "What was the name again?" Sora asked looking suspiciously at something that was known as his enemy. He was _more_ than ready to summon his keyblade if it pounced on someone. "Oh, the name? She's Hearts, meet Hearts everyone!" He held the heartless in front of him to give everyone a good look. "Awww! It's so cuuuuteee!" Kairi jumped up to pet it. Hearts flinched a bit at someone other than Demyx's touch but it seemed so happy, calm, and darn-right cute. It seemed to have the characteristics of a puppy, which made it seem even more cute. Demyx handed Hearts over to Kairi, who gradually took the puppy-heartless, and sat down on the couch next to Kairi and Namine, along with Axel who sat on the opposite beside Xion and Roxas. "Why would you name her Hearts if she technically doesn't have a heart. By the means, it's a heartless," Riku stated. "Because it just seemed right for her. Hearts. Yeah..." Demyx muttered. "Kairi! That's a heartless! It could hurt you!" Namine was shocked and moved away from Kairi and Hearts. "No! He's cute!" Kairi hugged Hearts. "She," Demyx corrected. "Oh, yeah... she. Wait, how can you determine the gender anyways?" Kairi wondered. "I guess I just.. know..?" Demyx answered. "Okay then..?" Namine muttered. "Great explanation."

Not seconds after a scream was heard. Sora perked up and looked upstairs at the sound of his sister. Stomping was heard- not long before a towel-covered wet Yuffie skurried downstairs. It was obvious she ran out of the shower.

"Yoof? What is it this-" Sora was immediately cut off.

"I'm out of_ conditioner_!" Yuffie shouted out of the blue. Sora slammed his head onto his bean bag. "Ask mom, dummy!" He shouted.

"Damn, you have a_ hot_ sister Sora," Axel winked at Yuffie. Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Ef off, perv," she simply said.

"Date me?" Axel stated ignoring her comment.

"In you dreams!" she hissed.

"...And soon to be_ reality_," he winked again. Yuffie snorted and ran back upstairs yelling 'Mom!'.

"Axel, stop hitting on my cousin," Roxas muttered. Axel chuckled before being elbowed by Xion. "Yeah, idiot," she added laughing.

"You're weak, that didn't hurt," Axel explained. Xion pursed her lips and frowned, before elbowing him again- harder. "Okay, okay! You're not weak, jeez," Axel muttered in defeat. Xion grinned and looked over at Hearts. **Hearts, huh? I get a _weird_ feeling about that thing-er, her.. **

Utter silence fell upon them all for a few minutes, until a phone rang. Everyone looked at each other wondering who's phone it was. Xion waved her hand back and forth giving everyone a sign it was her phone. She jumped up from the couch and ran over to Namine's shoulder bag- which hung over a rack. "You keep your phone in_ Namine's_ bag?" Axel questioned. "Yeah, 'cause, you know Xion- not much of a purse girl." Kairi told. "Not only that, she's to lazy to keep it herself..." Namine muttered. "Shh!" Xion shuffled her hands within the bag until pulling out her smartphone. Pressing on the screen, she answered it and gently leaned it onto her ear. You could hear a soft and quiet voice coming from the speaker of the phone, but nobody could make out what they were saying.

"_What?_" Worry fell upon Xion's eyes. "Y-you're k-kidding right?" she asked the person hopefully. "N-no! You're.. _lying_!" Xion bit her lip trying to stop tears from rushing down her cheeks. The voice from the phone got louder- somebody seemed to be explaining something to her, but nobody could still understand what he/she was saying. The voice stopped, and it paused enough to let a trickle of tears escape from her eyes and down her now-red cheek. Namine and Kairi stood up in concern. "What's wrong?" Namine said with a concerned voice. Xion's bottom lip quivered- as there was no point to bite it anymore if she was already crying. The voice talked again, and Xion nodded as if the person could see her. "O-ok-kay.." she stuttered. Immediately she hung up and stuffed the phone in her pocket. **_Xion..._** Everybody was concerned and worried over her. It was in and instant and Namine and Kairi ran over to hug her.

"What's wrong?"

"Who was it?"

"What happened?"

"What's up?"

Questions were released from everyone's mouths. Xion pulled back from Kairi and Namine. "I-it was my aunt," Xion managed to answer. **Words, words,_ words_... why can't I find the right ones? **She took a deep breath and decided to answer everyone's question's at once. "She said that my sister and my dad were in an accident. What she won't tell me is if they're...a...a...a..._alive_, ... or _not_. I've gotta leave,_ now,_" she tried her best to put on a serious face. "I'll go with you! You can't go alone!" Kairi suggested. Xion once again shook her head wildly. "Did you forget, Kairi? They went way up to Hollow Bastion. It takes a _Gummi Ship_ to get there. And I don't want you to waste your money on a ticket," she explained. "Agh, money's nothing! I have enough!" Kairi argued. Xion sighed and looked down. "_No_, Kairi. I don't want to drag you down along with my depression. Stay _here_, do it for me, got it?" she ended the arguement. Kairi almost had no response to that. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if you need me, I'm here," she smiled softly. Namine nodded as well. "We're your friends. Friends are always there," she added. "Yeah Xion, us too," Roxas smiled. Xion nodded and walked towards the front door. "I gotta go ASAP. Bye guys," she opened the door, and within seconds she was gone. "Man, she has it hard. I hope they're okay.." Sora muttered. Kairi sighed. "I hate it when there's nothing I can do. If only miracles could happen and I had powers," she folded her arms and closed her eyes in thought.

"Guess your double date is gonna have to wait," Namine pursed her lips. Kairi and Sora looked up at Namine only to frown.

"Nene,_ really_? _Now_ is the time to say something like that?" Kairi mumbled. Everyone gave Namine pointed looks.

"_What?_" she asked.

"Since when did I agree to a date?" Roxas muttered.

"Since you answered Kairi's question..." Namine answered.

Everyone face-palmed.


	4. Chapter 4

WHY HELLO THERE.

I AM SOOOORRRRIIIIIZZZZ FOR THE SLOW UPDATES !

And my wonderful reader MegaWallflower knows that very well :p

So , enough of my author rant crap. Let's get on with the show that you've been waiting for, yeah?

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. _The clock just never stopped. Minutes passed, hours passed, she was just lucky enough that days didn't pass. The brunette sighed as she tapped her foot impatiently on the blank tiled floor. She was sitting in a hospital, waiting for when she could enter the room. Muffles of voices were heard from within the room, and she cocked her head to the side wondering if changing the angle of her head would help her hear what conversation was going on. _Apparently not._ She rubbed her eyes and took out her phone to check the time. 2:30 AM was printed on the screen when she tapped it. **_Has it really been that long? _**She let another sigh escape her mouth until she felt a tingle in her hand. Her phone vibrated for a mere 5 seconds. She tapped the screen once more only to see she had a text message.

_From, Riri : _

_Heeeey. Did you get in yet? D; _

Xion smiled at the thought of her bestfriend caring. She took a small breath and replied.

_Sent : _

_No. It's been hours since I got here and I haven't even been able to see them. :( _

She grimaced at the thought and the smile that was on her face for mere milliseconds now had disappeared. She took a glance at the door, and soon enough the doorknob turned. Her eyes widened and as an instant reaction, she stood up, phone in hand. A man with a doctor coat and a nametag with "Dr. Even" printed on it stepped out. Anyone could make out he was the doctor. Xion's eyes slightly narrowed. _**Why does this guy remind me of... Vexen? **_She shook the thought off and Dr. Even had looked at her with sorrowful eyes. He gestured her to come in, but once she stepped into the room it was he who left. The door silently shut behind her, and she was now in the room. Beeping was heard and she couldn't help but keep her eyes on the ground. **_I've waited so long to get in here, and now I'm afraid to even look. What's wrong with me? _**She gathered up all her courage just to lift her head up and look. Her Aunt had puffy eyes, and she instantly came up and threw her arms around Xion.

"Oh, honey. I'm glad you're finally here," she squeezed Xion lightly and all Xion could do was hug her back. She did her best to put on a smile. "You're father..." The Aunt broke away from Xion and looked to the other side of the room. Xion looked too and found her father peacefully sleeping. She walked towards the bed to get a closer look. Her father was bandaged all over his body, and he had a broken leg. Xion grabbed her father's hand lightly and tears fell from her eyes instantly. She felt another tingle in her hand but ignored it.

"Will he be okay?" She asked softly to her aunt with eyes still locked onto her dad.

"Well, he's in a coma right now. We don't know when he'll wake up. He has two fractured ribs and a broken leg, but the rest are all just cuts and bruises. He'll be fine," the aunt replied with a small smile on her face. Xion nodded slowly, but then realization hit her. Her eyes darted around the room.

"Where's Aerith?" She asked about her sister with worry in her tone. The aunt looked down to the ground and stayed quiet.

"Auntie Aera, where is she?" Xion said it louder this time, tears heating up her eyes. **_No. She can't be. She just can't... _**

Aera looked up attentively at Xion and opened her mouth to reply.

"Xion... she's, she's..." Aera paused for a moment to look Xion straight in the eyes with sympathy. "Aerith's_ gone,_ honey."

* * *

><p>"DUDE, YOU JUST CHEATED."<p>

"NO I DID NOT!"

"WELL I JUST SAW YOU! LIAR!"

Roxas groaned and put the game remote back on the table.

"Fine, if you're going to accuse me of cheating I'm not playing," he looked at the brunette claimant.

"What? All I did was say you cheated! You can't just not play! You just can't!" Sora exclaimed pausing the game, _Halo Reach. _

"Oh, _boohoo_. I just did," Roxas simply replied. **_This idiot... _**

"Pft! If you don't play who will I play with?" Sora cracked. **_But he's so good! Roxas is the only reason I never die and get eaten by aliens! _**

"Exactly," Roxas retorted with a grin plastered on his face. Sora smiled evilly with a plan to make Roxas grab the remote again.

"Okay then, _Roxanne_. Guess you're too much of a_ girl_ to play video games,_ Roxanne~_ ," Sora sneered, taking the other remote in his hands. Roxas narrowed his eyes with a death glare. All Sora did was grin in the goofiest way possible. Seconds later, Roxas pushed Sora off the couch and grabbed the remote back.

"Retard, you're such a_ girl_ you can't even play by yourself..." Roxas muttered angrily continuing the game. Sora laughed in victory and sat in his bean bag, grabbing his own remote. **_Yes! _**His plan had actually worked. Just then someone knocked on the room door.

"Come in!" Sora and Roxas shouted in unison, before glaring at each other. The doorknob turned and both of their heads perked up to the door. It opened, revealing the two girls that knocked. Roxas smiled at seeing Namine, little did he know Sora did too.

"Heyo," Kairi said bubbily.

"Hi!" Namine simply let the word escape her mouth. When Kairi looked over at Sora, they both slightly blushed remembering last time.

"What brings you here?" Roxas asked, game remote in hand.

"Ah, I really don't know," Namine smiled and hugged Roxas only friendly. She turned and hugged Sora too, Kairi doing the same. This was the way all of the friends greeted each other; hugs. It was their specialized unique way of greeting a close friend.

When Kairi hugged Sora, she noticed that their hugs were tighter than all the rest. She smiled to herself. **_Could that actually mean something? _**The girls sat on the ground against the wall, looking at the TV screen.

"Have you guys been playing video games like this?" Kairi pondered on.

"Pretty much," Sora laughed.

"Since when?" Namine continued.

"Like, oh, I dunno, since 12," Roxas concluded.

"You addicts," Namine giggled.

"Games are our drugs. What, you'd rather have us be taking _real_ drugs?" Sora added playfully. Kairi cocked her head to the side as if in thought.

"Actually..." she joked. Namine raised an eyebrow.

"You trying to say something, Riri?" she chuckled.

"HEY, WANT SOME'A THIS STUFF?" Roxas mimicked a drug dealers voice holding a bag of flour.

"AW HAYUL YEAAH, BUDDEH," Kairi played into it too, grabbing the flour. Immediately the four just busted into laughter. This was how they loved it, friends just chilling all the while laughing their asses off. There was just a few people missing. Then the thought clicked in Kairi's mind. She quickly grabbed her phone and tapped on it. _No reply from Xion, and it's been an hour. _She sighed worriedly and bit her bottom lip. The rest didn't seem to notice since Namine had grabbed a remote and the three were playing a free for all on the game. Sora's character died and his mouth went agape.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T ROXAS," he exclaimed, but in a normal tone.

"That wasn't me who killed you.." Roxas chuckled.

"THEN WH-" Just then Sora locked his eyes on Namine, who was laughing.

"OH YES I DID. SNIPER POWERS, YEAAAH!" Namine laughed.

"Dude, you just got beaten in a video game by a girl. All you're pride is gone now," Roxas pretended to have a sad voice, but he laughed. Sora groaned and turned off the game. Namine and Roxas were still wiping their tears from laughing. Sora noticed Kairi and sat by her.

"Why the worried look?" he asked, concerned. Kairi looked up and saw who was sitting next to her.

"Oh. Is it noticeable?" she wondered.

"Very. What's up?" Sora glanced over at Roxas and Namine who were punching bean bags. _**Those two are such kids sometimes. **_

"Xion didn't text me back. Something must be up," she put her attention on the floor. "I'm worried about her. In fact, I'm worried for her." She wiped her phone's screen with her thumb. Sora put his arms behind his head.

"Oh. Don't worry, Xion's strong. She can make it through whatever it is she has to. Remember that one time?" Sora turned his head to Kairi. She smiled and looked up, remembering what memory Sora was bringing back.

**FLASHBACK**

"You're such a bad husband! The worst any woman could have!" A raven-haired woman shouted at the father of a 13-year-old Xion. Tears were falling from Xion's eyes and all she could do was sit and listen to her parents fight in the other room. Kairi and Namine were trying to comfort Xion, with Roxas and Sora. Xion shook her head.

"Why are they like this? What are they fighting over anyways?" Xion muttered in a raspy voice while crying. Her friends couldn't tell her anything, because they didn't know either. And they wanted to know too. Aerith was gone selling flowers out of town and Xion was alone for the whole week, listening to her parents fight.

"And you call yourself a _father_? What kind of man that doesn't pay any attention to his kids calls himself a_ father?_" Xion's mother shouted once again.

"You _don't understand_! You would _never_ know unless you were me!" the father fumed.

"Exactly! I can understand how busy you are at work, but _when_ you have the time is when you should spend it with_ us_!_ Not_ Lucy! What makes her more important than you're own_ family_?" the mother countered.

"Because she gives _me_ the attention_ I_ want!" Xion's father claimed.

"So you're trying to say we don't give you attention? Look how many times our precious Xion has asked to spend time with you! We try to give you attention but all you're doing is _pushing us away_!"

A door slammed and Xion and her friends all flinched. Xion opened the door, only to see her mother leaving out the front door.

"Mom!" The woman turned around at her daughter's voice.

"Xion, I promise one day I'll come back. _One day_," Xion's mother wrapped her arms around Xion and kissed her forehead.

"Mom, please don't g-"

"Shh," the woman let go and smiled softly before turning around and getting into the cab that was waiting for her. More tears dropped out of Xion's eyes, and she shouted, calling for her mom. Soon enough the cab was nowhere in sight, and Xion just dropped down and cried. Kairi and Namine were hugging Xion, but quietly crying with her. Roxas wrapped and arm around her, telling her how things would be okay, and Sora patted Xion's back to calm her. Her father soon came out of the house, and looked down at the crying Xion. Xion took a long breath and stood up facing her father.

"Look what you have done! Mom left us because of _you_! And you act like nothing happened! Isn't _she_ the woman you love? The woman you _swore_ you'd spend the rest of your life with? No all you've done is push her away! Are you happy now? Now that you can be free with that precious Lucy of yours? She was right about everything! You can't deny it! As a family we should_ stick_ together, _love_ each other, _protect_ one another! You are the cause of our bond breaking apart all because you 'didn't get enough attention from us'! Dad, I'll say this once and only once. You've been pushing me and Aerith away too. And if you do not fix up your acts, like mom, we'll leave too. Choose one; Lucy, that co-worker of yours, or _us_. The only two daughters you have." Xion's hands curled into a fist and she shot daggers at her father. Her friends were astonished at her courage to stand up like this. She wasn't scared, and was willing to leave if she had to. She was overcoming this, exceeding over it. She was doing anything to keep a family together, but if she couldn't she was still willing to leave.

"I'm sorry, Xion. I promise something like this will never happen again," her father looked to the ground with guilt in his eyes. Xion smiled and hugged her father. Her friends looked at each other with small smiles. **_Xion's one strong girl. _**

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

Kairi smiled softly and looked at Sora.

"Wonder where her mom is now, huh?" Kairi brought up. Sora nodded and looked back at Kairi. There they just stared at each other, smiling. Both of them started leaning in, before-

"AW, AREN'T THEY JUST SO CUTE!" Namine squealed gesturing at the two.

"Wow Sora, you work fast," Roxas laughed.

Their lips merely brushed, but they quickly turned away blushing.

"Oops, Roxy, we ruined the moment," Namine said sadly. Roxas shook his head at the ground.

Sora smiled and put his arms behind his head, still against the wall. **_Kairi and I almost kissed..._**

**_Does that mean I like her? I WAS one leaning in anyways. _**He looked over at Kairi who was laughing. **_Yeah. Guess I do. _**He then glanced up at Roxas and Namine who were both trying to tickle each other. _**Namine's all yours, Roxas.**_

* * *

><p>Riku sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He was <em>very<em> worried about Xion. All he could think of was her. A flash of her smile popped up in his head, and he smiled. **_Okay, I have to promise myself that next time I see her I'll tell her about how I feel. I have to. Standing around won't do anything for me anyways. _**He picked up his phone and saw '_20 unread messages_' '_5 missed calls' _on the screen. He looked to see who it was from:

_Ollette. _

_**Typical.**_ Riku pressed a message and didn't bother reading it. All he did was type a reply.

_Sent: _

_Ollette, just stop. We're over, and that's final. _

_It's done. Why can't you just accept that? _

_We COULD in fact be friends. But you're just_

_way too pushy. It's been what, a year? Besides,_

_I'm in love with someone else now. _

He took a long breath and set the phone down. **Why can't she just _move on_? Our relationship is already over, done with. And it's already been a _year_ anyways.** He shook his head and closed his eyes, only to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MAH GAAAWWD. THERE IT IS. OH YEAH. IM DONE. AHAUH. <strong>

**I'm sorry for all the slow updates and chizz! It's just everything became sooo busy. **

**But I love you readers **

**And I try my best to keep updating. You authors out there should understand, right? :)**

**So yeah, everything is like cliffy. Lol im sorry. I make you people suffer xD**

**Clearing things up ; **

**Yes, it is AU. But I still wanted to use cute heartless and awesome keyblades, so yeaaah :3 Besides, what's Sora without a keyblade? LOOL **

**And to be specific : **

**Roxas - Sora's Dad Side**

**Xion - Sora's Mom Side **

**Psh, you could switch it around if you want, not like it matters XD But they are not related, definitely. If they were.. *shudders* ;p **

**OH MY GAWD SATO TADASHI. Your reviews are my source of new ideas :p **

**I LOVE REVIEWS3 THEY ARE MY FUEL THAT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE. :D **

**TwinToshiro , WHY THANK YOU FOR THAT FUCKEN MOTIVATION. ASDFGHJKL;D ! lol :p **

**Oh, I just love you guys. **

**I really do. **

**Kbye **

**~Kisuka Yukira **


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATING TWICE IN ONE WEEKEND?**

**WHAAAAT ? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why? Why do all the bad things happen to me all the time? Just what have I done wrong? <strong>_Tears rolled down her cheeks, passed her dry lips, and under her chin before dropping. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. The black locks of hair that was tugged behind her ear just let go and fell. And there she just sat, crying, in the dim hotel room, remembering the last time she had seen her older sister.

**FLASHBACK**

"Xion! You don't understand. When you're older you'll get to see-"

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Xion argued with her older sister. "I _perfectly_ understand! Understand that_ you_ don't want mom to see me!"

Aerith sighed. "Xion. We've been trying to get you two to see each other, but it's just too impossible without mom seeing dad. And you_ know_ they don't want to see each other," she explained. Xion shook her head.

"Well there was so many times that you and mom hung out. Why not just bring me? I want to see her!" Xion shouted.

"Xion. I want you to meet mom too. But it's too complicated," Aerith looked to the ground holding her basket of flowers. "When you're older, then everything would make better sense to you. Then you'd understand why we're doing this."

"So there's a _reason_ that mom is avoiding contact with me?" Xion countered in a harsh tone.

"We aren't avoiding contact. You don't know_ how_ much she wants to see you. It's just... the way things are makes it so that mom isn't able to see you," Aerith could only explain in the simplest of words. **_Xion...please just try to understand. I can't tell you anything, but just please understand._**

All Xion did was stare daggers at her older sister. Her tiny hands curled into a fist and she just couldn't hold back her words. "I _hate_ you!" she shouted with a tinge of sadness in her voice. A tear made it's way out of her eye. She wanted to see her mother_ so much_.

Aerith looked at her with tearful eyes. She put down her flowers on the table and shook her head. She sighed and turned around to leave. But before she did, she turned her head to say something. "Mom loves you. And she would do anything to see you. I love you, Xion. That's why we're not getting you involved in anything," Aerith said it with a slight crack in her voice. "If you knew everything..." She turned around slowly and left, leaving only the basket of flowers she had once held. Xion gasped and chased after her, but when she opened the door... Aerith was gone. She turned around and grabbed the flowers, putting them into a water-filled vase. She took it to her room and set it on her drawer by the picture of them two. She smiled looking at the picture. _**Love you too, sis. **_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Xion looked up and cried even more. **_I'm so, so sorry I said that. I'm sorry Aerith. I'm sorry... _**

More tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't dare hold it back anymore. She just sat there, crying loudly. Just then she realized that her phone was in her hand the whole time. She tapped on it and looked to see the time. _5:30 AM _appeared on the lit screen. She looked at the window to see slight daylight making it's way through the curtain. **_It's been that long? _**She took a long breath and noticed the undred text message on the screen. Her eyes widened at how she had forgotten about texting Kairi. She tapped onto it, revealing the whole message:

_From Riri: _

_It's okay. Maybe soon though. Hospitals always make people wait around like that. So don't automatically think something's wrong, okay? We'll all be keeping our hopes up for you guys(: _

She smiled reading the text. **_But everything's wrong, Kairi. _**The smile soon wiped off her face and she sighed sadly, locking the phone. She didn't feel like talking to anyone or telling anyone anything. Still against the wall she thought of Aerith, but ended up drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" Two girls screamed in horror. Well, they were in fact watching a <em>horror<em> movie.

"Haha! How is that scary?" Roxas laughed.

"I know! This should be a comedy!" Sora chuckled too. The girls rolled their eyes and stood up, noticing the daylight.

"OH MY GOD. DID WE JUST PULL OFF AN ALL NIGHTER?" Kairi's eyes widened.

Namine gasped. "IT'S 5 30 O'CLOCK! WOAH!" she gestured at the alarm clock. Just then the girls looked at each other.

"CRAP. HOW ARE WE GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO OUR PARENTS?" they asked each other in unison. They wouldn't want they're parents to know that they had spent the whole time with _boys._ Even if _nothing_ happened anyways.

"Your mom wouldn't mind. She knows us anyways, right?" Sora yawned, stretching his arms.

"WHAT! Oh, I dunno, the fact that we spent the time with _BOYS_ is going to mean _nothing_ to them!" Namine snapped sarcastically but harshly. Kairi nodded. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Yeah, huh? Well, crap. Just crappity crap crap," he folded his arms and knitted his eyebrows.

"You're trying to say you're parents don't trust us?" Sora wondered. Kairi smacked the back of his head.

"Sora, how old are you?" she asked glaring at him.

"Uh...sixteen..." he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, how old am _I_?" she added, still with that death-glare.

"Six..teeen..?" he blinked, wondering why she'd ask anyways.

"OKAY. Now what usually happens when you leave a 16-year-old girl with a 16-year-old teen _alone all night_?" Kairi folded her arms and glared at Sora impatiently.

Sora blinked, thinking. Then his eyes widened. "WHAT? Goddamn. My bad.." he laughed awkwardly at the fact that he didn't even think of that. Namine shook her head.

"Unless our parents would actually understand," she murmured. **_But I highly doubt that. _**

Roxas sighed and fell back onto a bean bag. Just then a phone rang. Kairi took out her phone from her pocket, and her eyes widened in shock noticing it was her mom who was calling.

"Whaaaaat do I saaay...?" she whispered. Namine shrugged.

"I don't know..! Something..!" she replied. Kairi took a long breath and answered the call.

"Hi mom..." she answered nervously leaning the phone against her ear. A voice could be hear out of the phone's speaker.

"Ahuh... ahuh..." Kairi's eye widened. "OKAY!" She smiled in happiness and ended the call.

"What happened?" Roxas stood back up. "And... did you just hang up on your own mom...?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Nevermind that. She said that her and dad were going to be late from their business trip. So that means they weren't home at all." she smiled with a feeling of safety.

"Phew.." Sora sighed. "What about you, Namine?"

Namine smiled too. "I was sleeping over Riri's the whole weekend. So yeah," she concluded.

"Well, we're out!" the two girls said it in unison and rushed out the door. Then Roxas and Sora were left alone once again.

"Hey, Sora. Do you like Kairi?" Roxas snickered.

"Psh. Yeah! Why would _you_ care?" Sora punched his cousin in the arm glaring daggers.

"Oooooh. Sora's learning about young love," Roxas batted his eyebrows like a child, teasing his cousin. Sora groaned.

"You're such a dickhead," he stated.

"But I don't have a dick for a head, smart one," Roxas contradicted.

"Hah. Sorry. I forgot you didn't have one."

"Oh trust me, I do. Wanna see it?"

"Bitch, you just wish I did."

"Ass, you hope you could."

"Ah, you're such a wuss."

"Ah, you're such a fag."

"Agh, you're both idiots. Grow up," a new voice had entered the room, and the boys turned to see Sora's older brother, Terra. "People are trying to sleep, if it wasn't that obvious." Terra was a miracle-maker, because he had just ended this random fight. **_Typical. They always do this. _**Terra sighed and left to his own room. Roxas stood up and stretched his arms.

"Night, bitch." he yawned leaving through the doorway.

"Have the worst dreams," Sora laughed. He then plopped onto his bed, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH!"<p>

"What?"

"LOOK WHAT HE SENT BACK!" Two girls were astonished by a message they had received.

"Oooh, he's in love," a girl with blonde hair snickered with her high voice.

"Whoever she is... oh, I will figure out who," a brunette clutched her phone hard and rage set upon her eyes.

"And?" the blonde smiled with devilishness.

"I'm going to make her _suffer_, make her _wish_ Riku had never fallen for her," she laughed evilly, setting the phone back onto the table. She took her glass of juice, and sipped it in the most fanciest way possible. Even the way she _held_ the glass cup was so fancied. The blonde smiled and laughed with her.

"Heads up, Larxene," the brunette looked at the blonde through her sunglasses.

"What, oh-so-gracious Ollette?" Larxene narrowed her eyes with a smile, knowing what Ollette was thinking of.

"We're going back to Twilight Town."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. There. <strong>

**Lol nothing much happened. **

**This was a helluh boring chappy. I'm sorry people, I'm sorry. **

**But I had to make up not updating for months... so yeah. **

**AND this is a short chappy too. Shorty short short. Agh. Whatever. Least I put a new chapter, right? **

**LOL. **

**OH MY GAAH, DID YOU PEOPLE SEE THE NEW KINGDOM HEARTS: DREAM DROP DISTANCE TRAILER?**

**RIKU'S BEAUTIFUL LONG HAIR IS GONE! GOONEEE! D:**

**And it has NEKU. NEKUUUUU! I LOVEE HIM. **

**Yeah.. **

**I'm still shocked at Riku's hair XD**

**Guess he doesn't want it long... :/ Oh well. He cut it. Can't do anything about it now x] **

**Soo, maybe I'll update tommorrow too. I dunno :D **

**Love you guys. :) **

**Twintoshiro, you are fucking awesome. I swear. d': **

**Till next chappy! ;D *flies away* **

**I'M STILL HERE. LOOOL.. **

**Kbye, **

**~Kisuka Yukira **


	6. Chapter 6

**_THREE_ UPDATES IN ONE WEEKEND ? **

**WHAAAAAAAAA ? **

* * *

><p><em>Click, clack. Click, clack. <em>The sound of heels echoed through the train station. Everyone in the station turned their heads to look at the origin of the sound. Out of the train came a glamorous brunette and an alluring blonde. Both of which having a devious smile across their faces. Everyone couldn't help but stare in awe at such beauty. Such a bewitching beauty, that is. The train behind them flew off, creating a wind effect that stunned everyone. But as time went, people had business to attend to, errands to run. And so the crowd of people went back to their normal nature; running about and chit-chattering across the station. The brunette plastered on a sweet smile as they made their way into a small, nearby cafe. Taking a quick seat at the table with the best window view, they sat, waiting for someone to attend to them. The brunette stared out the window in an unpleasant way.

"Nothing has changed since we left. Such a waste," Ollette stated in a bitter pill. The blonde turned to look out through the window.

"We're in Twilight Town. What else could you have expected? This place is nothing compared to all the better worlds out there anyways," Larxene replied, narrowing her eyes towards a certain clock tower outside. Ollette rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Out of all the places, these people just _had_ to pick such a lame world," Ollette added. With decency, she was actually starting to sound like a normal teenager. Just then a waiter came up to their attention.

"Hello, welcome to the Twilight Cafe, may I take yo-" the waiter stopped when he finally looked up from the small notepad he was holding. His eyes widened as he looked upon the blonde. "_Larxene?_" Larxene looked up and narrowed her eyes towards the redhead waiter.

"Long time no see, _Axel_," she said it with discontent in her voice. Ollette chuckled.

"L-Larxy! I can't believe it! You're actually back!" Axel's face lit up with glee at seeing the woman he had supposedly came to "love".

Larxene glared. "Just _how_ many times have I told you_ not_ to call me that?" Her brows furrowed.

Axel laughed. "Still hating that nickname, huh?" He smiled and put down his notepad to hug the blonde. To his suprise, he found her hugging back.

Larxene smiled, a true, sweet, smile for once. **_Being honest, I missed you, idiot. _**She made sure nobody saw and wiped the real smile off her face, quickly pulling away from the hug. She cleared her throat and decided to continue on like he was a normal waiter.

"You know what to get," she stated, making no eye-contact with the redhead.

Axel chuckled, then looked over to Ollette. Ollette folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever she's getting," she muttered in annoyance. _**Did Larxene really? Just hug and smile for a buffoon like him? And I thought she could do better. **_

Axel narrowed his eyes and stared Ollette down, observing her. **_This girl... I get a weird feeling about her. _**He flashed another smile to Larxene before scurrying away to get the order. The cafe was quite busy today- it seemed Larxene and Ollette weren't the only people visiting Twilight Town. Tourists from all around were visiting. Axel took 4 more orders before actually going to the kitchen to give them. Within 10 minutes, he was back with the orders. Setting down the tray on the counter, he added a little more than what it already had. Taking an extra pouch of sugar and two more pouches of cream, he mixed it into the coffee. Even a trickle of chocolate was added, all to Larxene's liking. He smiled as he put a mountain of whipped cream on top of the latte. **_Just how she loves it._** He carried the tray and rushed towards their table, maintaining full balance all the while. When he made it to them he set the tray down gently, and served the two servings of coffee.

Larxene looked up at her latte and a small smile formed on her lips. _**He still remembers...**_

Axel once again grinned when he saw her take a sip of the beverage. His smile grew when he saw her smile. It was as if anything that made her happy, made him happy. Larxene looked up at the redhead.

"Thank you," she said it with a decency of kindness in her voice. Ollette noticed and cleared her throat with a loud 'ahem'.

"How much would that be?" she asked in irritation.

Axel shook his head. "It's free for_ Larxene_." He flashed another smile at the blonde, and then added something. "But, 200 munny for _you_."

Ollette furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the redhead. She took a long breath and grabbed the 200 munny out of her wallet, giving it to Axel. _**What makes her more special than me? **_

As if Axel had read her mind, he replied taking the munny. "She's the woman I love. You're _not,_" he said it as if he was stating something so obvious, which he was. **_I already don't like you. _**He then turned around and walked to another table across the cafe that had been waiting for a waiter for a while. Larxene sighed and turned her head towards the window, avoiding eye-contact with Ollette. Ollette decided to cool off for a while. She didn't want to show a mad face already, they haven't even been here for 40 minutes and she didn't want to act up.

"Guess he has the hots for you, Larxene," she chuckled.

Larxene laughed. "Always been like that.." _**Since we met... **_She remembered the time they had first met.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, you're so mean!" A ten-year-old Roxas shouted at Larxene.<p>

"Excuse me, you brat!" she rolled her eyes in pure annoyance.

"AXEL! This person is being mean to me!" He called for a friend to help.

Larxene raised an eyebrow. _**All this for an eraser? **_She snickered, bouncing the eraser in her hands. Just then a redhead arrived behind Roxas.

"Roxas, what is it _now_?" he groaned in irritation. Larxene's eyes widened as she looked at the redhead. Instantly she had fallen for him. **_He's so charming! _**She shook her head wildly. _**No, no, Larxene. Get a hold of yourself. **_She cleared her throat.

"This girl took my eraser!" Roxas pointed at the older blonde. Larxene couldn't help but roll her eyes again, still bouncing the eraser in her hand. Axel looked up and took a good look at her face. His face lit up and he grinned.

"Roxas, you should just let a pretty girl like her have the eraser," he said, still smiling at the blonde. Larxene blushed slightly.

"And you are?" he pondered on.

"L-Larxene.." she blinked, taking in the compliment. **_He said I was.. pretty? _**

"Well, Larxene. From this day on you just stole my heart. And nobody else can take it," he grinned. "You're beautiful."

Larxene blushed _more._ She blinked, taking in _more_ compliments.

"WHAT? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET MY ERASER BACK! I BOUGHT THAT WITH _MY OWN_ MONEY! AXEEELLL!" Roxas cried in a whiny tone. Larxene was still shocked from the compliments she had just received, and didn't respond to the small Roxas.

"Agh, shut up. It wasn't that expensive. For all I care hobos could buy that. Lemme just get you a new one, 'kay?" He replied, but turned to smile at Larxene again. "Consider that my_ first_ gift to you!" He grinned.

Larxene slightly gasped. She opened her mouth to reply, but they were already leaving- Roxas still whining over the eraser. She turned around in shock, and took a look at the pink heart-shaped eraser that was the size of her palm. Smiling, she put it in her pocket. She turned her head to look at Axel again, and couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>Larxene smiled, finishing the last of her coffee. She took out her purse and buried her hands in it. Immediately she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. She stared in awe at the eraser, and rubbed it with her thumb, smiling.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Ollette raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of the coffee.

"The first gift..." she whispered.

"_What?_" Ollette set down her cup and raised both her eyebrows in curiosity.

Larxene looked up and stuffed the eraser back into her purse. "Nothing. Just something I forgot about for a while," she wiped the smile off her face and replaced it with the bitchy look she usually kept on for Ollette.

Ollette laughed. "Okay then. Whatever rocks your boat. C'mon, we have people to meet, do we not?" She stood up. Larxene nodded, and they both left the cafe.

* * *

><p>"And then this guy just totally-" Kairi stopped and glared and her best friend. "Nene! Are you even<em> listening?<em>"

Namine looked up from her phone. She scratched the back of her head. "Oh, uh, sorry," she blurted out.

Kairi furrowed her brows. "What on that phone is more important than me?" she asked in slight irritation.

Namine sighed. "I'm texting somebody.." she muttered in defeat.

"Who on this world is more important than me?" Kairi raised an eyebrow now.

"R-" Namine stopped before saying the rest. "Sora," she snickered.

Kairi's eyes widened. "OH HELL NO!" she playfully shoved Namine.

Namine laughed. "No, no. I was just kidding. I'm texting Roxas." she confessed.

Kairi's eyes widened even more. "Oh, _really_? Just what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Namine simply said.

"Seriously? SPILL." Kairi narrowed her eyes.

"There's nothing to spill, we're like, _literally_, talking about _nothing_." Namine rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So you're talking about what nothing is and what it means?" Kairi blinked.

"Pretty much," Namine had no intention of lying. Just then her phone rang with a small "DING!" Kairi smile deviously.

"There's only one way to figure out.." she grabbed the phone from Namine's hands. Namine folded her arms. Kairi tapped onto the screen revealing the text:

_From: Roxas_

_Maybe if you're nothing that means you don't exist. _

_OR that you weren't supposed to exist, at least. _

_Then that'd just make you nobody, right? _

Kairi pursed her lips in defeat and threw the phone at Namine.

"Really? Talk about nothing? You two are so boring. No matter you match perfectly," she muttered.

Namine chuckled. "Psh, we need boring people in the world."

"Why?" Kairi questioned further.

"Because we're the _gray_ that makes the colors_ pop_," Namine said it with a true smile.

Kairi smiled too. "Yeah, I guess so. I know I could never live without you."

* * *

><p>"Dude, I swear. This girl is obsessed with me or something. I was at the store the other day, and she just kept on following me. It's freakin' creepy man," Sora told his cousin and best friend.<p>

"So? Be happy there's even a girl out that that actually takes _any_ interest in you," Riku laughed.

"Yeah, it's a huge shocker," Roxas added to the drabble.

"Oh shut up. How would you like being stalked?" Sora fell back on his chair.

"Very much," Riku snickered. It was always fun teasing Sora.

"Hah! That way if someone comes and randomly murders you, at least you have a witness, right?" Roxas laughed. Sora sat up and brought another subject out of the blue.

"Hey, Roxas. I'm starting to think Xion has feelings for you," he muttered.

Roxas' eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, yeah. Considering the fact that she brightens up whenever you come," Sora explained.

"Well, we're best friends. Don't act like Kairi doesn't brighten up when you're here," Roxas added.

"Then explain why she blushes," Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Explain why Kairi blushes first," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"To che," Sora muttered in defeat once again.

"You always lose at everything," Riku chuckled.

"No. Not when it comes to keyblades!" He bubbily jumped up and summoned Oathkeeper.

"Agh, summon you're own keyblade," Roxas stated in annoyance. Sora pointed Oathkeeper straight at Roxas. And so Roxas jumped up and summoned Oblivion.

"Hah! You're so going to lose," Roxas laughed again. Next thing they knew those two were locked in their own keyblade battle. Riku groaned and face-palmed, aside from all the _cling! clang! _that was going on. But then a clash of darkness appeared, and several heartless were now in the room. Riku stood up and summoned Way To Dawn.

"Guys!" he gestured to all the heartless. Roxas and Sora's eyes widened as well, and they all started fighting them off. More and more appeared, but within 15 minutes the last of them was finished off. Sora sighed.

"What's heartless still doing here in Twilight Town? Weren't they all cleared up already?" Sora questioned, worry clearly in his voice.

Riku shrugged. "I don't know, but anything that involves heartless means bad news."

Then realization hit Roxas. "What about Namine and Kairi? If heartless attack them, Xion isn't there with_ her_ keyblade!"

Everyone nodded and immediately they all ran out of the house, on the way to Kairi's.

Just then they encountered two of the people they would never want to interfere with.

"Heartless? Weren't they all banished?" The brunette asked in distress. The blonde summoned her electrocuting knives.

"Well they're back now," Larxene got into her normal fighting stance.

And the three boys stopped with them.

"_Ollette?_"

"_Riku?_"

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GAWD. <strong>

**I do in fact feel like some Christopher Columbus of Fanfiction now. **

**So yeah, three updates. I enjoyed writing this chappy. **

**YAY. AXEL & LARXENE FLUFF. WOOO ;D**

**Oooh! And *hint*hint* at what Roxas and Namine were texting about! Considering they're nobodies in the game! XP**

**Wow. 6 chapters already XD **

**I'm suprised I pulled of three in one weekend. One on Friday, One yesterday, and now yet _another_ today. **

**I like, performed a miracle. Has anyone else ever pulled this off? Ever? X]**

**Aren't I just awesome? LOL **

**Don't deny it. You know I am[x **

**Oh I love you readers :3 **

**Especially all you reviewers :D **

**You guys are like my motivators, that push me to write and fulfill my fanfiction dreams(: **

**And you're constructive criticism helps me learn more about the adventures through words and grammar. Cause I'm too lazy to go and look in a dictionary x3 **

**So there it is (: **

**Love ya guys. **

**NOW REVIEW BETCHES. LOOOOL ;P **

**~Kisuka Yukira **


	7. Voices in the Dark

"M-maybe if we stay still they won't notice us...?" Kairi stuttered as she attempted to keep herself and her bestfriend calm. They were both backed up on the wall as several shadow heartless lingered through the room. _**Wait a sec...maybe I can summon my keyblade! That one keyblade that Riku gave me that one time!** _Kairi took a long breath and closed her eyes, trying to focus energy into calling her keyblade. She clenched her fist and opened her eyes. _**One more time Kairi, one** **more! **_She shut her eyes closed tight and tried calling for that deep, deep light in the abyss of her heart. She clenched her fist once again, and as her eyes fluttered open she stomped on the ground quite hard. _**Ugh!**** It's no use!**_

"Uhm, Riri, staying still isn't exactly _working_ right now," Namine gasped as her eyes filled with horror at the sight of heartless crawling towards them. "All we can hope for is that Sora, Roxy, and Riku come and save the day or something." Realizing what she said, she giggled at the thought of them being in some kind of fairytale. Kairi took notice.

"You're _giggling_? Hey! This isn't the time for laughing Nene!" Kairi stated backing up closer to the wall, seeing as the heartless was crawling near them. **_Uh, did she just say 'Roxy'? ROXY?_**The redhead shook her head. **_Shutup Kairi! Er, Kairi-voice in my head! This isn't the time to fluster on about THAT. I'll ask her later!_**Namine sighed and moved to a corner so she could back up into the wall deeper.

"Eeep!" Kairi screeched as the heartless clinged onto her.

"Agh!" Namine buried herself deeper into the room corner. "_Kairi!_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ollette?" <em>Riku's widened eyes blinked as he stared at his ex.

"Riku?" Ollette wasn't so suprised at the sight of him- they were eventually going to encounter with him anyways, but what suprised her was that his appearance took quite some.._change_. Her eyes slightly widened. _**He's even more handsome than when I saw him a year ago. Who knew faces could change so much in ONE YEAR? ** _He had definitely grown taller, his hair along with that. And his face seemed more mature, now that she noticed.

"_Guys!_"Sora groaned. "Now isn't the time for a reunion!" He summoned Oathkeeper, and Roxas nodded summoning Oblivion.

"Ollette, just...go and, oh I dunno, stand by that lightpost or something!" Roxas gestured to a lightpost that wasn't quite far from them, but far enough to not be harmed by heartless. He blinked srunched his eyebrows together- it felt wierd for him saying her name. _Her, _as in the girl that was his _best friend_ once. _Her_, as in the girl he once _crushed on_. _Her,_ as in the girl who_ changed_- personality wise, when meeting her real parents. _Her_, as in the girl who _dated Riku_ once. Ollette turned her head at the mention of her name, and looked at Roxas. Her lime eyes softened for a while looking at him, but she shook it off and did what she was told, running to the lightpost. Riku blinked and shook his head, clearing his mind. He summoned Way to Dawn once again and took his fighting stance, along with the three others. They together finished a small crowd of heartless in less than five minutes.

"Phew!" Sora wiped some sweat of his forehead. Fighting heartless was tiring now- he hadn't done it in almost a year. "C'mon guys! We still have to get to Kairi and Namine!" His eyes were filled with concern thinking of the girls as Ollette returned to the group.

"We'll come, too!" she nodded at Larxene reassure everything and then turned around to follow the trio.

"Okay then...?" Roxas caught his breath and blinked again. **_Why would she want to stay with.. us? Oh, right. She probably came to see Riku or whatnot._**He shook his head and ran forward to Kairi's place, everyone else following. Riku hestitated at the thought that Ollette was gonna stay with them, but decided that Kairi and Namine were most important right now.

It didn't take them a while to get there, seeing as it was pretty much right around the corner of the neighborhood. Roxas, being as friendly as he was stopped to knock at the door. Sora rolled his eyes and opened it, simply running into the house.

"Upstairs!" Roxas suggested. With that, everyone made their way up the stairs, checking the rooms they passed by. The last room to check was Kairi's, and it was obvious they were in there since they were hearing muffles of screeches behind the door. Roxas once again, attempted to knock, but before he could Sora busted through it again. He dropped his shoulders.

"I really have to change that habit..." Roxas muttered making his way into the room. They were greeted with another tiny screech from Kairi.

"I can't believe that's actually working, Riri!" Namine's mouth was agape in shock. With that, everyone turned their heads towards Kairi, who was violently stomping on the small heartless.

"Well, I'm not so suprised, seeing as they pretty much look like oversized flies without wings.." Kairi shrugged, stomping on another one. That was when the two girls finally took notice of everyone that had randomly appeared in the room. She gasped and ran behind the three boys, grabbing Namine as well. "FINALLY! Thank ANSEM you guys are here now! What took you so freakin' long?..!" She then looked over at Ollette and her eyes widened even more, Namine's jaw dropping deeper. "YOU BRANG HER?" The two bestfriends said it in unison. Ollette rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Naaaaw," she wrinkled her nose at the sight of the other girls. Riku groaned.

"Now isn't the time, okay? We can all talk when the heartless is gone." he took a deep breath looking at the horde of heartless all over the room. "There's so much.." he added in a mumble.

"I know! Urgh," Sora sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"I'm not suprised. Kairi's the princess of heart, her heart is pure light. Of course the heartless are drawn to it. They're all coming here..." Roxas stated the fact that was pretty much the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Shutup, smartass." Sora rolled his eyes. "We knew that.." Everyone in the room knew that was definitely a lie.

"Whatever. Don't be so jealous, Sora," Roxas stared daggers at the boy.

"I AM N-"

"IF WE DON'T FIGHT THEY'LL NEVER DISAPPEAR!" Sora was cut of by a _very_ annoyed Larxene. Everyone was astounded at her outburst, but at the same time agreed. Those with keyblades, summoned keyblades. Those with knives, summoned knives. Well, more like _one_ with _electrocuting_ knives. They all fought, minus the three girls left back beside the door. Kairi awkwardly folded her arms- she was standing next to the girl she absolutely hated. If it was possible, all of Kairi's hate for this girl could be converted into power and that power would probably be more than enough for her to actually summon her keyblade. Namine closed her eyes and inwardly sighed and groaned at the same time. If that was even possible. **_I ... sighoaned. If that was even a word. _**

**_...Probably not._** Namine shook her head. Kairi sighed as she watched the fight, but she decided to take this as a chance to ask Namine about her 'nickname' for Roxas.

"Hey, Nene. Why'd you call Roxas '_Roxy_' earlier?" she scrunched her eyebrows in curiosity as she whispered. Namine looked flustered at the mention.

"W-what?" She gasped. **_I said that? Oh no! She shouldn't have heard!_**

"...You two have something going on, eh?" Kairi elbowed Namine and all she could do was blush.

"Wha- No! It's just.. uh, I'll just explain it to you later!" She blurted it out as fast as words could fly. **_I can't tell her now..._**through the corner of her eye, Namine looked at Ollette.

Ollette's eyes had slightly widened. _**Roxas and... her?** _She rolled her eyes in disgust. **_I could never see that._**Realizing what she was thinking, she mentally face-palmed herself. **_Why am I somewhat... jealous? Okay, no, no, NO. I have no reason to be and I would_ never... **She glanced at Roxas and looked to the ground, her eyes softening again.

* * *

><p>"You've already planted the heartless all over that witless town?" An old, cracking voice seeped through the darkness.<p>

"Yes, Master." A younger voice now was heard.

"Very well. Keep on distracting those keyblade fools. When I get everything back... they won't see it coming."

"Will it be soon?"

"Very."

"What will we do about that Aerith girl...?"

"Hmmm. Put her aside. We'll save her for later... see what good use we could make her in the future."

"Yes, master." The sound of a whooshing corridor was heard, and the voices were gone.

* * *

><p>The raven-haired girl sighed through her nose as she sat beside her father's bed. <strong><em>Please wake up. Please..<em>** She dropped her shoulders and looked to the ground, trying not to tear up again.**_ No. I can't cry._** _**Crying won't do anything. It won't help Dad, neither will it get Aerith back.** _She sat up straight and wondered where her older sister could be. She wasn't exactly... _dead_, but she was _missing_. Xion was glad that when her Aunt meant _gone,_ she didn't mean _gone forever_. Xion took a long breath before getting up to go and get something to eat. She didn't want to come back to Twilight Town anorexic because of depression, mind you. Before she left the room, though, she took out her phone and looked at her contact list, wanting someone to talk to. She blinked, and clicked one specific contact. _Riku_.

* * *

><p>Sora slashed his keyblade through the last heartless, and it disappeared into what looked like black dust. He looked at everyone and gave a thumbs up, grinning. Riku leaned against the wall and his eyes directed straight at Ollette and Larxene. <strong><em>Why are they here? They'll just cause more trouble..<em>**

"Ahem, okay, so," Roxas paused to scratch the back of his head. "Just _why_ are you guys here?" He gestured to the two girl that had come back only recently.

Larxene stared daggers at the boy. "...And why not?" She folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Brat.." she muttered.

Roxas glared at the blonde. "Hey! I heard that! You eraser-stealing woman..." He mumbled.

Ollette sighed, and loudly, mind you. It was obvious she wanted to catch the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone's eyes darted towards her, and she cleared her throat. "Riku... you said there was, _someone else. _I want to know who." She went straight down towards her business, and she didn't care about anything else at the moment.

"And just why do you care?" Riku said it with no emotion in his voice. At all. Ollette stood up straighter and tilted her head, as if gesturing him to go on. Suddenly a phone rang. Riku took out his phone, and looked at who was calling. The picture of the raven-haired girl had shown up on the screen, and Ollette glared at it.

"_Her_, yeah? Okay. That was all I needed," she smiled deviously.

"What are you thinking of doing..?" Roxas was getting defensive over his best friend. Ollette laughed the most simple, fancy, laugh anyone could ever laugh.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GAH .<strong>

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I'M SORRY, MY LOVELIES. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Well, belated Christmas... **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Well, at least that one isn't so late... **

**I'm sorry guise. I know you all are like "ASDFGHJKL; ITS WINTER BREAK AND SHE AINT UPDATING! :O" **

**Yeaah, I was busy. REALLY BUSY. With family stuff and celebrating holidays and what not. I know what you're thinking now. "WELL YOU SHOULDA TAKEN AT LEAST _SOME_ TIME."**

**Yah, I really didn't have _any_ x] **

**So, to make it up, I want to** **give you all a gift. **

**...I could post one chapter that's just the Sora and Kairi date you all have been wanting.**

**But after that, LOL everything's going back on trackkk ;p **

**You guys think I should? It's up to you, really. **

**Yeah? No?**

**DROP A REVIEW PLEASE :3 **

**OH, and I would also love to know what couples you guys think should end up together. Hehe... maybe I'll consider it ;o**

**And OMG! New people! A young voice and an old cracking voice! AND THEY HAVE AERITH! AHHH! D: Can you guys guess who those two are? PM if you think you know :] I'll tell if you're correct or not.**

**So, lol I'm sorry nothing much happened here. I WAS ON 75% WRITERS BLOCK D: Gah. Well, yeah. **

**...Do you guise even read this AN? ;o **

**~Kisuka Yukira**

**Don't Judge! **


End file.
